Couldn't Lose You
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: ONE-SHOT.Harry battles Voldy. Voldy conjures up Hermione's body then kills her. Harry says one final spell and passes out. Is Hermione really dead? What would Harry do if she is?


**A/N: I wrote this randomly last late-December 2006 and found it in my files while organising. I decided to post this and some of the spells were randomly made too. Sorry.**

Title:Couldn't Lose You

The rain was pouring hard, thunder striked, and Harry was there waiting…waiting for the time that he will finally battle the darkest wizard of all, Voldemort. 

He stayed on the Astronomy Tower waiting for Dumbledore's signal.

After a moment there was a bang and the Dark Mark was ascended on the air, he felt a slight pang on his forehead. Minutes later the Dark Mark was followed by a Golden Phoenix, Dumbledore have already sent his signal. Harry ran to the Great Hall, he could see everyone rushing in great panic. 

"_Harry…Harry!"_

"_Hermione!"_ He said trying to reach her but because of the raging crowd he was not able to.

"_Harry, we must go!"_ Professor Dumbledore commanded.

"_B-but Professor, I still have to say goodbye to my friends,"_ He answered.

Harry managed to go through the crowd and saw Ron.

"_Ron, have you seen Hermione? I must talk to her,"_ He asked.

"I do not know" Ron replied.

"_Harry, we are running out of time!" _Dumbledore called.

"Goodbye, Ron. Please tell Hermione for me, too. And do not let her out of the castle"Harry said and followed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore and Harry went out of the castle and went to the grounds.

"_The Deatheaters are somewhere in Hogsmeade, we will wait here"_Dumbledore said.

There was another bang, the Deatheaters had arrived.

"Wands Out! Remember all our trainings, bear in mind that the whole wizard world is in your hands" Dumbledore said.

Just when Dumbledore and Harry are about to go, Hermione came.

"_Harry!"_ She cried.

"_Hermione No!" _Ron said and grasped her arm away from Harry.

"Ron, make sure she stays in the castle" Harry shouted.

Hermione was able to break free of Ron's grip. She ran to Harry and hugged him.

"_Harry, please take care of yourself out there"_ she said, crying.

"_I will Hermione, I promise you that"_ Harry replied.

Before leaving him, she quickly gave him a kiss and waved goodbye. Harry felt a tingling sensation; he went back to his mind and went to fight the upcoming Deatheaters.

An hour or two have passed the sky was darker than ever.

Harry was weak and yet he had not seen Voldemort yet. There was a flash and Voldemort was there metres away from him.

"_Potter, we meet again"_ He said and hit him with the Cruciatus Curse, Harry whimpered on the ground.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ The spell backfired him.

Harry gave some spells at him but it was no use.

" _I see you grow weaker and weaker, your trainings are useless. You can never defeat me!" _Voldemort bellowed.

"_Stupefy!"_ Harry shouted but it did not work. 

"_Not giving up are you, Potter? Let me see your reaction if I kill your true love… the mudblood." _Voldemort said.

"_Conjurares!"_ Voldemort conjured up someone, it was Hermione.

"_No…No! Not Hermione! Kill me instead!" _Harry pleaded.

"_If you ask for it…Avada Kedavra!"_ Harry thought he was dead, but he saw Hermione's body lying stiffly on the ground.

Pain struck Harry at his chest seeing Hermione's dead body. Tears began to flow out of his eyes while Voldemort gave out a cold laugh. He pointed his wand at Voldemort and vice versa.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA"_

"_MAXIMUS DISFACERE!"_

There was a flash.

Harry couldn't feel anything, he slowly opened his eyes. He was in the hospital wing. He could not believe it, he's still alive! But he just remembered something… Hermione's dead. He started to cry.

If she was really gone, he doesn't know what to do.

"_Harry, are you all right?"_

"_Hermione? Y-you're alive"_ He couldn't believe it, Hermione's alive.

" _The body Voldemort conjured up wasn't Hermione, it was a fake" _She can't stop smiling at him.

_"I don't believe this. If you were gone forever-"_

Dumbledore came.

"I defeated Voldemort?" Harry asked him.

Dumbledore nodded.

"The spell worked!"

"It did work, but Professor I thought nothing can defeat the killing curse_?"_ Hermione said.

"I know but there's one thing that can make the Maximus Disfacere stronger than the killing curse, LOVE. When you saw Hermione's dead body you were deeply pained because of the great love you feel for her" Dumbledore answered.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and Dumbledore left.

"Hermione, there's one thing I haven't told you" Harry looked deeply into her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"I couldn't afford to lose you and-" He paused.

"_I love you" _He kissed her._  
_

"_I love you, too" _She kissed him back.

**THE END**

**A/N: Read and REview!**


End file.
